


I'm Glad You're Mine

by PhantomsVixen008



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Heterosexual Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomsVixen008/pseuds/PhantomsVixen008
Summary: I'm suddenly addicted to this crack ship. I love the thought of Lee and Oswald together. This is just a short piece that has been rattling around in my brain for a while. Lee standing up for Oswald.





	I'm Glad You're Mine

"God, that Penguin is a freak," the goon chuckled, nudging his partner. 

Hearing those words, Lee turned on her heel, marching straight towards the two bulky men. 

"What did you say?" she narrowed her eyes, glaring at them. Hearing Lee raise her voice slightly, Oswald moved to the doorway watching what was going on, prepared to step in if needed. 

"Uh well, uh I said Penguin was a freak," he answered, looking like a scolded child. 

That word made Oswald's heart sink. He hated that word more than anything. He'd heard it his entire childhood from the other children, and even his teachers. It made him feel sick. He turned his attention to Lee, waiting for her response. 

Lee reached for the sheath at her side. In a move that was so quick no one really noticed, she had the knife to the man's throat, his buddy looking panicked. "If I ever hear you say that word again in regards to Oswald, I will not hesitate to gut you like a fish. Are we clear?" Her voice was low and deadly, her dark brown eyes locked on his. 

"Y .. yeah," he stuttered. "We're clear. I .. I'm sorry." The color had drained from his face and he was afraid to move. The look in her eyes was enough to tell him she was serious. She had no qualms about killing him for insulting the boss. 

She lowered the knife, putting it back in the sheath on her hip. "Good. Now get out of my sight. And make sure you do exactly what Oswald said. I expect the job to go flawlessly." Lee crossed her arms as she watched the two men scurry away. Once they were out of sight, she sighed, shaking her head. 

"You stood up for me," Oswald moved from the doorway, limping towards Lee. 

"Yeah, I did. I hate that word. It's not something that should be used to describe you." 

"That man was like four times your size, and you didn't hesitate to put your knife to his throat. For me," he looked at her, confusion on his face. "Why?" 

"Because you aren't a freak, Oswald. You might be a stubborn ass sometimes, and a prick. But you can also be an amazingly caring and sweet gentleman," she smiled, mirth sparkling in her dark eyes. She moved closer to him, reaching out to touch his cheek. It pained her to see him flinch at first, before leaning into her touch. 

"I don't understand you Lee. I really don't and that has vexed me for a while now. You're so beautiful, and smart," he sighed. "And deadly," he added with a whisper. "And yet you choose to be by my side. You ... you deserve a good man. Not me," he moved, looking away from her. 

"Oswald, listen to me." she started. "You are the most transparent man I've ever met. You're honest with me. That's something new," she placed her hand on his forearm. "You've never lied to me. You've never hidden anything from me since we've started working together. And ... well, you've become my best friend." She gently turned him to face her, once more placing her hand on his cheek. She gently stroked his pale skin, staring into his green eyes. "It's impossible for me not to stand up for you. Oswald," she hesitated to say more, the intensity of his gaze making her heart pound so incredibly loudly in her ears. "I .. I don't know how you feel, and it's fine if you don't feel the same as I do. But, I need to tell you this. I'm terrified. I ... I never meant for this to happen again. I ... I've fallen in love with you Oswald Cobblepot. And I'm scared shitless." 

Oswald felt like all the air had been sucked from his lungs. He studied her face, looking for any sign of malice or teasing in her beautiful brown eyes. But the only thing reflected in her gaze was fear and love. 

"Lee," he whispered. "I ... I love you too. I don't know what to do with this feeling, but I do. I've never had anyone by my side as loyal and intelligent as you. Nor as beautiful," he smiled. "You're perfection and I'm not. But, if .. if you want to be with me, I swear to you I will keep you safe, not that you need me," he chuckled softly. "I'll take care of you and I will make you happy. I .. I won't break your heart. You'll be my queen," he whispered, leaning in closer. 

She reached to cradle his face in her hands, her eyes never leaving his as she leaned in closer. With a shaky breath she pressed her lips to his in a gentle soul searing kiss. After a few moment she pulled back, resting her forehead against his. 

"That .. that felt amazing. I've wanted to do that for a while now," she blushed. 

"Well, I'm glad you went for it," he chuckled. "Because if you had waited on me to make the first move, we would have been old and gray." 

With a laugh, Lee brushed her fingers along his cheek. "You are something else, Oswald. And I'm glad you're mine."


End file.
